Winchester's Bar
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Déjà c'était un bar pas un restaurant. Et puis pourquoi les gens étranges rentraient toujours dans son bar ?
1. Menu 1

**Disclaimer (pour toute cette série) : Aucun des personnages de m'appartient~**

 **Note : Coucou à tous ! Alors cette année le pairing change ! J'ai décidé de faire du Destiel (Castiel x Dean) de Supernatural.**

 **A ceux qui ne connaissent pas le format, voici 12 petits OS qui se suivent tout au long de l'année =)**

 **Les années précédentes, je me suis amusée avec le Sterek (Stiles x Derek) de Teen Wolf.**

 **J'écris quasiment des univers alternatif. Plusieurs personnages feront leurs apparitions, morts ou non, de toute manière dans Supernatural, les morts le restent jamais longtemps ! Donc voilà si vous souhaitez vous aventurer !**

 **En espérant que ce premier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 1 :**

\- Franchement. A quel moment tu t'es dit qu'ouvrir un _diner_ perdu en pleine route serait une bonne idée ?

\- Je t'emmerde. Et d'abord c'est un bar. C'est mon bar. Capish ?

\- Je me demande pourquoi on est encore ami. _Répondit l'homme en portant un verre à ses lèvres._

\- On est pas ami Benny. T'as une ardoise longue comme tes deux bras.

\- Que veux-tu, t'as un sacré bon whisky.

L'autre homme leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant à nettoyer les verres avec son chiffon.

\- Tu m'en sers un autre Dean ?

Dean lui lança un regard noir mais se saisit tout de même de la bouteille derrière lui et remplit le verre sous l'œil amusé de son ami.

\- Et c'est quoi ton menu du jour ?

\- Le même qu'hier Benny et tu le sais très bien, j'ai trois spécialités.

\- Et tu appelles ça toujours un bar ?

\- T'es là pour me faire chier ou pour commander ?

\- Je suis là pour illuminer tes jours. File-moi un burger américain avec deux portions de frites.

L'homme l'insulta mentalement avant de se rendre à la porte battante, de l'ouvrir et de crier la commande.

\- Précise à Ash de ne pas cracher dans ma nourriture.

\- Si t'es pas content tu vas manger ailleurs.

\- Et je rate le meilleur burger de la région ? J'suis peut-être chiant mais pas fou.

Les deux hommes rirent à la réflexion sans faire attention au nouvel arrivant qui venait de franchir la porte.

\- Excusez-moi.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent et le regard de Dean s'attarda sur l'homme. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un agent boursier avec son trench coat beige ouvert montrant son costume soigné et sa cravate bleue claire qui jurait avec le reste en étant légèrement débraillée.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas de son vivant, l'homme brun avec des yeux bleus était assez attrayant à regarder. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le reluquer, surtout s'il venait pour ce qu'il pensait. L'accueil n'allait pas être chaleureux.

\- Si c'est pour me vendre des produits ou des marchandises, je ne suis pas intéressé vous pouvez foutre le camp comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, cherchant surement à comprendre quelque chose et Dean resta là à le fixer durement du regard.

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne plus loin sur la route.

Benny eut un rictus et se moqua de son ami avant de reboire une gorgée de sa boisson. Dean et sa courtoisie habituelle.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai besoin de téléphoner.

D'un geste, Dean indiqua le téléphone sur le côté du bar. L'autre homme ne le remercia point, le faisant grogner.

Benny se moqua de lui, tout en mordant dans son hamburger fraîchement déposé devant lui par un Ash qui s'était aussitôt éclipsé.

\- La ferme Benny.

Le brun passa son coup de téléphone sous la surveillance accrue de Dean puis vint s'asseoir au bar, un peu dépité.

\- Mon frère va venir me chercher.

Dean laissa tomber son chiffon et vint se pencher face à lui.

\- Si vous voulez attendre ici il faut consommer.

L'amabilité le retour. Benny souffla un rire et eut le droit à un magnifique regard noir en retour.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- C'est un bar pas un restaurant. _Maugréa le châtain._

Le brun le jaugea du regard, un peu comme un chiot perdu qui tentait d'assimiler l'information qu'on lui donnait, puis finit par répondre.

\- Un verre d'eau.

Woo.

Ce mec ne doutait vraiment de rien. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il venait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un restaurant mais un bar –qui d'accord servait trois spécialités d'hamburgers- et le gars commandait un verre d'eau ? De quelle planète venait-il ? Non parce que soit il était bouché soit il le faisait exprès, soit Dean venait d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension.

Le rire de Benny le sortit de sa stupeur et il eut juste le temps de le voir passer la porte, son rire le suivant. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le comptoir et le salaud venait encore de s'en tirer sans payer. La prochaine fois il lui ferait racler ses dents sur le comptoir en bois.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena vers l'extraterrestre. Parce qu'en plus Monsieur s'impatientait d'avoir son verre d'eau ?

\- J'ai pas ça.

L'extraterrestre pencha à nouveau sa tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait vainement d'enregistrer l'information que Dean venait de lui donner.

\- Du jus d'orange ?

Il était vraiment sérieux ? Dean grommela quelque chose et attrapa une bouteille de bière sous le comptoir qu'il décapsula et posa devant l'autre homme.

Ce dernier observa longuement la bouteille devant lui avant de l'attraper, d'en boire une gorgée et de grimacer fortement.

Dean qui était retourné débarrasser le comptoir -là où ce cochon de Benny avait mangé, ricana en l'observant, cela lui apprendrait à demander un jus d'orange !

Bon, son regard flâna lui aussi sur son visage, le détaillant. Le gars n'était pas laid, plutôt mignon et charismatique avec ses cheveux bruns complètement décoiffés en mode _« je sors du lit en retard après une sacrée nuit »_ et ses yeux bleus. Ouais Dean pouvait l'avouer que ce gars avait de sacré yeux mais il avait quand même l'air d'un abruti malgré ses vêtements qui laissaient penser qu'il avait un job dans la finance.

Tandis qu'il s'attardait à regarder le brun reprendre une gorgée de sa bière toujours en grimaçant, la porte de son bar s'ouvrit un grand coup.

\- Cassie ! Enfin je te trouve ! Tu pouvais pas tomber en panne dans un coin un peu moins paumé ? Nan sans rire petit frère !

D'accord. Petit frère ? Dean écarquilla les yeux, laissant son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Ces deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être frères. Celui qui venait de rentrer était plus petit, avait des cheveux sablés plus long et avait l'air d'un proxénète.

Et sérieusement « Cassie ? ». Dean leva les yeux au ciel et observa les deux hommes échanger quelques phrases. Surement une explication quelconque sur comment le premier avait atterri ici.

\- Bien. Même si la vue est agréable et que je comprends pourquoi mon frère a voulu m'attendre ici, on va vous donner congés jeune troubadour.

\- Gabriel ! _Siffla le brun en donnant un coup de coude à son frère et un regard d'excuse à Dean._

\- Je t'avais dit d'avoir un portable Cassie.

\- Les portables ne m'aiment pas et arrête de m'appeler Cassie. M _armonna le brun les yeux fixés vers le sol._

Dean ignora l'excuse, n'attendant qu'une chose, que ses deux énergumènes s'éloignent le plus loin possible de son bar et ne reviennent jamais.

Les deux passèrent la porte et le soulagement envahi Dean. Ici ce n'était pas Roswell, pas besoin d'avoir des extraterrestres demandant un verre d'eau dans son bar !

Alors qu'il nettoyait le comptoir, il fut attiré par un paquet noir dessus, à côté de la bouteille de bière. Il s'approcha et non…

Tout mais pas ça.

Le portefeuille de l'extraterrestre était là sur le comptoir avec un billet de sorti- surement pour payer son faux jus d'orange.

Il sortit le permis de conduire et y lut l'identité « Castiel Novak ».

Sans déconner, Dean soupira, Dieu devait être contre lui pour lui infliger ça.

Il était amené à revoir l'extraterrestre.

* * *

Chu chu


	2. Menu 2

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le deuxième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un des personnages que j'adore le plus ! Et puis le retour de Castiel ~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 2 :**

\- Castiel Novak hein ? Il est mignon, hein ?

\- Charlie.

\- Quoi Dean ? Franchement si j'aimais les mecs, je tenterai ma chance !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il décapsulait une bière pour son amie.

\- Tu veux que je pirate ses comptes ? T'as déjà été vérifier à l'adresse s'il habitait toujours là ? Merde, tu te l'aies fais ? Dean Winchester tu es un cachotier !

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas pirater n'importe qui.

\- 'Ai piraté le bureau d'avocats de ton frère. _L'interrompit fièrement Charlie, en passant ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule._

\- Ne sois pas fière de ce genre de choses.

\- Hey ! Quand on a du talent on le montre ! D'ailleurs file-moi un hamburger. Ton bar se trouve au fin fond d'un trou paumé !

Dean sourit, content qu'au moins une personne reconnaisse qu'il possédait un bar et non un restaurant. Il cria à Ash la commande de Charlie et la regarda triturer le portefeuille, à la recherche dont il ne savait quoi.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'extraterrestre avait pointé le bout de son nez dans son bar et personne n'était venu récupérer le portefeuille, ni la personne concernée ni son frère exubérant. Et bon d'accord, cela l'embêtait un peu de se retrouver avec les papiers d'identité de quelqu'un surtout que l'autre n'avait pas l'air si malin.

S'il avait bien compris la dernière fois, l'extraterrestre ne possédait même pas de téléphone portable !

\- Tu peux toujours lui ramener en main propre au lieu d'attendre que mignonnet passe la porte. _Proposa Charlie en prenant une énorme bouchée de son hamburger qu'Ash venait de lui déposer._

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Rooo ! Tu veux pas que je pirate, tu veux pas bouger ton cul sexy. T'es pas marrant aujourd'hui !

\- Excusez-moi.

Charlie et Dean tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu entrer dans le bar.

\- C'est pourquoi ? _Demanda Dean avec son air toujours aimable._

\- Je viens chercher quelque chose qui appartient à mon frère.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, avait-il la tête du gars qui tenait le stand des objets trouvés ? Non parce que si tel était le cas il n'était pas au courant.

\- Je ne possède rien de ce genre-là.

-Je crois que si en fait. _Indiqua l'homme blond, plutôt grand avec un accent étranger en s'approchant du bar_.

\- Je crois que non.

L'homme s'avança et s'appuya de profil au bar faisant claquer le collier qu'il portait sur un des boutons de sa chemise noire et le regarda avec un sourire sournois.

\- Le portefeuille que vous tenez est celui de mon petit frère.

Oh.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvrit le laissant pantois avec l'air d'un imbécile.

D'accord il était un peu grognon sur les bords et n'aimait pas avoir tort ou donner raison aux gens qui le prenaient de haut mais là il s'était avoir. Charlie pouffa dans son hamburger ne donnant aucune image glamour et ne sauvant en aucun son ami de la noyade.

Dean était un grand garçon et il savait très bien se débrouiller seul, n'est ce pas ?

\- Qui peut me dit que je peux vous croire ?

\- Son nom est Castiel Novak. Brun, taille moyenne, l'air aliéné.

Bon d'accord, cela correspondait tout à fait au gars de l'autre fois et à la carte d'identité dans le portefeuille.

\- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance et vous donner ce portefeuille ? Vous êtes peut-être un stalker.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne se sentait pas concerné par ce portefeuille il y a quelques minutes, vous semblez y tenir en réalité.

Non mais depuis combien de temps ce gars était dans son bar ? Il avait entendu toute leur conversation ou bien ?

\- Je l'aime bien celui-là. _Rit Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme qui venait d'aligner Dean._

\- Ah mais suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Balthazar Novak. Frère de cette tête en l'air dont vous détenez le portefeuille.

Alors celui-là Dean allait se le faire. Mais dans le sens agripper sa crinière blonde et fracasser son crâne contre son bar. Il sortait d'où avec son air hautain et son accent ?

Au moment où il allait passer à l'action, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et Castiel Novak entra en scène l'air étonné.

\- Balthazar ?

Ah.

C'était bien son frère apparemment.

\- Cassie !

\- Castiel. Que fais-tu là ? _Demanda le brun en s'approchant de son frère._

\- Etant donné que tu ne te décidais pas pour venir chercher ton portefeuille et que tu te morfondais sur les beaux yeux du barman, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit détour.

Les yeux de Castiel venaient de s'écarquiller au maximum dont le corps humain était capable.

Charlie déposa le reste de son hamburger et se tourna sur son tabouret pour faire face à la situation qui devenait grandement intéressante !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il avait vraiment pu faire au bon dieu pour tomber sur une famille d'aliens pareil ?

\- Mais dis moi t'es venu comment Cassie, ta voiture est toujours pas réparée à ce que je sache ?

\- J'ai pris celle de Gabriel.

\- Ouuuh. Est-il au courant ? _Demanda Balthazar en observant son visage se déconfire_. C'est qu'on se rebelle petit frère. Bien. Puisque tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir ici, je vais pouvoir vous laisser entre regards langoureux~

Sur ces belles paroles, Balthazar quitta le bar non sans donner un dernier coup d'œil à Dean qui haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Castiel, quant à lui resta prostré à la même place sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. Apparemment son frère avait dit une chose gênante. Pourtant Dean avait tout fait pour le faire partir la première fois même si d'accord il l'avait un peu reluqué.

Soupirant, il se pencha sous le comptoir et décapsula une bière qu'il posa dessus à l'attention du brun. Ce dernier réagit enfin et s'approcha rapidement, prit la bière et la but dans sa totalité d'un seul coup. Le tout sous le regard éberlué de Dean.

Ouais bon d'accord, ce gars avait peut-être un problème psychologique.

\- Je vais y aller. _Finit par dire Castiel en reposant sa bière sur le comptoir et penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il attendait un accord quelconque_.

Tournant vivement le dos, il repartit en direction de la porte faisant voler son trench coat beige.

\- Oh oh ! Vous oubliez ça. _L'interpella Charlie en lui tendant son portefeuille._

\- Ah euh oui Merci. _Répondit le brun en lui prenant et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Dean, lui adressant un léger sourire avant d'enfin partir._

La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers son ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres totalement enthousiaste de la situation.

Et il sentait la connerie venir.

\- Oh mon dieu ! T'es totalement foutu Dean !

Et voilà. Il allait tuer son amie.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Charlie.

\- Rooo fais pas ton prude ! C'est totalement ton type de mec !

\- Non.

\- Je te parie cinquante dollars qu'il va revenir ici dans quelques jours !

\- Finit ton assiette. Pas de gâchis dans mon bar.

\- Roo t'es vraiment pas marrant hein ! _Lui répondit Charlie en se rasseyant._

Bien. Maintenant que les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, tout allait revenir à la normale.

Enfin il espérait…

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Menu 3

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un personnage spécial ~ Et toujours une apparition de Castiel !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 3 :**

Dean avait les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre son comptoir et il fixait rageusement la porte.

Quasiment une heure de retard. Dès qu'il franchirait la porte, il allait le tuer. Non mieux. Le dépecer vivant ou alors lui poignarder le cœur – enfin si cet énergumène avait un cœur.

Il était en train de penser à une troisième forme de torture possible quand enfin ce qu'il attendait passa la porte de son bar.

\- Livraison spécial pour un Winchester.

\- Sérieusement Crowley ? Tu me livres chaque mardi et tu appelles cela une livraison spéciale ?

L'homme, taille moyenne, la quarantaine, les cheveux et barbe châtain foncés lui fit un sourire assez monstrueux et flippant tout en levant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Le barman grommela quelque chose et vérifia les caisses, voir si tout ce qu'il commandait était bien là. Il fallait toujours se méfier de Crowley. Cet homme était un démon en affaire. Il serait capable de vous vendre n'importe quoi mais toujours au meilleur prix pour lui. Et le prix n'était pas qu'une question d'argent.

\- C'est bon y'a tout.

\- Bien sur qu'il y a tout. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Si Dean lui avouait son fond de pensée, pas sur que Crowley reviendrai le mardi suivant. Quoique. Si Crowley avait accepté de le livrer c'est qu'il devait y faire un sacré profit quelque part aussi dans le coin et il ne voulait pas savoir lequel. Il s'occupait du meilleur marché de distribution d'alcools et Dean ne pouvait pas louper cela.

Comme chaque mardi, Ash s'occupait de transférer toutes les caisses dans la réserve pendant que Crowley s'attardait au bar et que Dean lui servait un verre ou deux, peut-être trois à l'occasion.

\- Alors comment vont les affaires ? _Demanda l'autre homme._

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendu quand même. Tu ne veux pas que je te présente une jolie blonde ?

\- Non.

\- Oh. Dean Winchester refuse de s'amuser ?

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot s'amuser.

\- Rabat-joie. On croirait entendre ton orignal de frère. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu dans le coin ou en ville.

\- Il bosse. Pas comme certains.

\- Hey ! Je me suis occupé de ta livraison personnellement.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et allait pour répondre à son interlocuteur quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Castiel Novak. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

\- Oh euh… Bonjour.

\- Bonjour mon mignon. Dis donc Winchester, t'as de sacrés clients en ce moment. _Affirma-t-il tout en buvant la dernière gorgée de son verre._

\- Laisse-le tranquille Crowley. _Lui asséna Dean en lui lançant un regard noir._

\- Quoi c'est chasse gardée ?

Le regard du barman devint encore plus sombre et Crowley leva simplement les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité tu le sais bien. Et d'ailleurs je comprends mieux le refus de tout à l'air pour s'amuser. Tu as déjà de quoi t'amuser on dirait~

\- Crowley laisse le tranquille. _Siffla Dean entre ses dents._

Castiel lui était complètement perdu et pencha la tête sur le côté comme d'habitude, cherchant à comprendre la situation.

\- Je… Je vais attendre dehors.

\- Non reste mon mignon, je vais juste partir et vous laisser en tête à tête. _S'amusa Crowley en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean._ A mardi prochain et j'espère que tu te seras bien amusé d'ici-là !

Bien. Maintenant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de Crowley, le barman reporta son regard sur le brun. Il avait toujours l'air aussi ailleurs et étrange. Il se tenait là debout au milieu des tables avec son imperméable beige sur le dos. Peut-être avait-il un fétichiste pour toujours avoir cette fichue chose sur le dos.

Lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir au bar, Dean décapsula une bière qu'il posa face à lui et s'en ouvrit une pour lui-même. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup d'émotions dans la même journée. Enfin émotions, le mot était peut-être un peu fort pour Dean Winchester.

Castiel s'approcha du bar et s'assit face à Dean, les yeux fixés contre la bière devant lui.

Allons bon, l'alien ne savait plus comment boire maintenant.

\- Vous êtes du coin ?

La tête du brun se releva tellement vite que Dean crut qu'il allait se la déboîter. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple question pour faire la conversation. Et il pouvait peut-être un peu s'intéresser à l'alien mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

On aurait dit que Castiel hésitait à répondre à la manière dont ses doigts trituraient l'étiquette de la bouteille de bière qu'il avait enfin osé toucher.

\- Oui.

Bien. C'était qu'il était avancé dans ses informations avec cela. Apparemment, l'alien n'avait pas le sens des conventions humaines.

\- Et vous ?

Ah bah en fait si. Sauf que…

Dean resta interloqué. Il venait vraiment de lui demander ça ? Non parce qu'il était propriétaire du bar donc il était forcément du coin.

\- Oui je possède ce bar.

\- Oh. Oui oui c'est vrai.

Pourtant la question qui taraudait Dean plus que tout c'était pourquoi Castiel Novak était revenu dans son bar. Soit c'était un bar et les gens venaient pour une bonne raison mais celle du beau brun lui échappait grandement surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cet environnement.

Le regard de Dean se perdit dans la contemplation de la silhouette devant lui. Castiel était vraiment charmant à regarder et il était sur que sous cet imper, le gars était bien foutu. Il se perdit dans on observation et quand il arriva aux yeux bleus du brun et s'y perdit plusieurs secondes.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ne clignant toujours pas des yeux et Dean se rendit compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop attardé sur le corps du brun. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge et crut apercevoir un demi-sourire face à lui.

\- Mon frère Gabriel devrait arriver. Il a dit qu'ont devait se retrouver ici. _Annonça facilement Castiel comme s'il ne s'était pas fait reluquer._

\- D'accord.

\- Hey Cassie ! _Appela une voix en passant la porte du bar_. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait attendre. M'enfin tu étais en très bonne compagnie~

Oh c'était ce frère là. Entre l'arrogant, le joyeux luron et le naïf, Dean plaignait un peu leurs parents et surtout lui-même.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Ok.

\- Merci…

\- Dean.

\- Merci Dean.

Et pour la première fois Castiel sourit entièrement et jeta un dernier regard au barman avant de partir à la suite de son frère qui lui ne se ménagea pas pour lui faire un clin d'œil totalement indécent.

Une fois seul, Dean se perdit dans ses pensées avant que quelque chose ne le frappe.

La bouteille de bière vide sur le comptoir.

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait fait payer ses consommations à Castiel.

Merde. Il avait vraiment un faible pour les yeux bleus et l'imper beige.

* * *

Chu chu


	4. Menu 4

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le quatrième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec l'apparition d'un personnage et pis un petit rapprochement entre Dean et Castiel~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 4 :**

La journée avait été plutôt calme et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Seul un des habitués se trouvait au fond du bar, dans un des box, assis devant son ordinateur.

Dean l'observa tout en essuyant ses verres derrière son comptoir. L'homme au fond du bar était Chuck. Et Chuck était un écrivain un peu spécial.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il venait une à deux fois par mois dans son bar, s'asseyait toujours à la même place et observait ce qu'il se passait, les gens de passage ou les autres habitués, le tout avec son air déprimé. Dean savait que s'il le regardait plus longtemps il finirait par déprimer et le rejoindre pour noyer un chagrin inexistant dans un de ses meilleurs whisky.

Mais cela n'était pas le plus terrible. Non le plus terrible était la tenue vestimentaire de Chuck. Il portait toujours son peignoir bleu marine par-dessus un bermuda et ce qui lui restait d'un teeshirt de rock. Ceci et la barbe brune datant d'au moins deux semaines sans rasage avec les cheveux bruns dans tous les sens.

Le barman avait osé une fois lui demander ce qu'il écrivait et Chuck lui avait répondu d'un air mélancolique qu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle série de livres qui n'avaient aucun intérêt pour l'espèce humaine. Depuis ce jour, Dean ne lui avait plus posé de questions, trop peur de la réponse que son client pouvait lui donner. Du coup, il se contentait de lui servir plusieurs fois un verre dans la journée.

Alors qu'il allait le resservir, quelqu'un passa la porte du bar et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut son alien toujours vêtu de son trench coat beige.

Une minute.

Son alien ?

Non non. Il devait vraiment se remettre les idées en place. Il déposa son chiffon et le verre sur le comptoir et attendit de savoir ce que voulait Castiel.

Ce dernier avait l'air peiné –comme d'habitude- et assez embêté triturant les bords de son trench coat. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha du bar.

\- Je… j'ai crevé sur la route… Je peux appeler mon frère ?

Dean hocha la tête et lui montra le téléphone toujours à la même place. Alors que Castiel était en train de composer le numéro la voix du barman résonna derrière lui.

\- Sinon je peux vous aider. J'ai fait de la mécanique et changer une roue est le plus simple.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il proposé d'un seul coup ? Peut-être à cause des yeux bleus dépités ? Non il devait se ressaisir. Dean Winchester ne se laissait pas émouvoir !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu retirer son offre, Castiel repose le combiné du téléphone et se rapprocha de lui. D'un peu trop près selon le goût de Dean, ce gars ne devait surement pas connaître les convenances des relations humaines, pas que cela lui déplaise tellement en fait.

\- D'accord. Je suis garé à quelques mètres.

Et avant que le cerveau de Dean n'ait pu protester une seconde fois, ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent devant la voiture de l'extraterrestre. Sa voiture était presque comme lui en fait. Elle dégageait une aura assez bizarre avec sa couleur bleue électrique mais avec un petit champ d'attraction magnétique.

Le barman constata effectivement que le pneu avant droit était crevé. Il commença par retrousser les manches de sa chemise en coton jusqu'aux coudes et fit signe au brun lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait ouvrir le coffre. Castiel acquiesça sans vraiment trop comprendre. Changer une roue ce n'était pas son truc, c'était plutôt celui d'un de ses frères.

Dean s'attela à sortir la roue de secours du coffre et heureusement qu'il y en avait une dans le coffre et le matériel nécessaire pour changer une roue ! Et s'il gonfla un peu le torse et les biceps au moment de dévisser chaque boulon personne ne le remarqua.

Enfin il espérait que cela pourrait avoir un peu d'effet sur Castiel mais comme celui-ci se contentait de le regarder sans cligner des yeux…

D'ailleurs c'était une sensation assez bizarre de le voir là debout l'observant attentivement changer la roue de sa voiture. En plus avec le soleil qui cognait au-dessus de leurs têtes, il se demandait comment faisait l'autre homme pour rester dans son trench coat.

Lui-même venait d'enlever sa chemise et restait avec son débardeur blanc.

Alors qu'il retirait la première roue en se baissant, il entendit un léger gémissement derrière son dos. Il se retourna et constata que Castiel avait les yeux sur lui et suivait à présent chacun de ses mouvements. Totalement embarrassé de s'être fait remarquer, ce dernier toussota tandis que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte colorée.

\- Vous devriez enlever votre manteau si vous restez là au soleil.

Le brun se regarda de haut en bas avec un air qui disait très bien qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi son trench coat était gênant pour rester debout au soleil. Mais il finit tout de même par suivre son conseil et retira son manteau, desserra sa cravate et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

La bouche de Dean s'assécha d'un seul coup. Il lui avait juste conseillé de retirer une couche de vêtement pas de faire un quasi striptease sur le bord de la route. Ce gars était vraiment bizarre !

Se ressaisissant bien vite, il reprit son travail plaçant la roue de secours et se dit qu'un peu de conversation ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Alors vous faisiez quoi sur cette route ?

\- J'habite dans la ville à côté et ce chemin est le plus court du travail à chez moi.

\- Oh vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je… Je suis enseignant. Je m'occupe d'une classe de maternelle.

QUOI ?

Ce gars ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'enfants ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de lui ou de sa voiture. Bon d'accord un enfant... fin des dizaines d'enfants ce n'était pas pareil, mais justement ça devrait être pire !

Mais en même temps cela expliquait les paillettes sur les sièges de sa voiture que Dean avait remarqué en regardant à travers les fenêtres.

\- Les enfants sont chouettes vous savez.

Oh s'il le disait.

Il finit de resserrer le dernier boulon et se releva d'un coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel qui n'avait toujours aucune notion dans les distances personnelles.

L'espace entre eux était quasiment infime. Dean se racla fortement la gorge tandis que ses yeux louchait sur les lèvres devant lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour combler l'espace entre eux un cri les sépara aussitôt.

Chuck se tenait là, les yeux éblouis et les mains devant la bouche.

\- Je viens de trouver l'idée parfaite pour mon roman !

Et il repartit sans un mot de plus vers le bar d'un pas plus que rapide.

Dean se massa la nuque, un peu gêné par ce moment d'égarement qui ne semblait pas embêter le brun qui souriait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

\- Vous pourrez toujours repasser au bar pour venir boire une bière.

Le sourire de Castiel s'agrandit sur son visage et ce dernier remonta dans sa voiture et Dean le regarda partir.

Avant de finalement réaliser ce qu'il venait de proposer.

Un quasi rendez-vous à l'extraterrestre…

* * *

Chu chu


	5. Menu 5

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le cinquième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un peu de grognements de Dean mais qui disparaissent aussitôt en apercevant une certaine personne~**

 **Et puis un OS plein de légèreté !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 5 :**

C'était le jour de la fête de la ville et tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans son bar.

Pourquoi acceptait-il à chaque fois d'y participer ? Bon il ne préparait rien de spécial hormis faire des réserves de boissons et de nourriture. Le reste Ash s'en occupait. Il faisait même un menu spécial et décorait le bar et son extérieur.

Pas que Dean s'en moquait c'est juste qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de tâches.

Donc maintenant il servait des bières à n'en plus finir depuis ce midi. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu large au niveau des consommations !

La musique battait son plein –oui Ash avait insisté pour mettre une bonne ambiance et surtout ne pas entendre ses soupirs.

A un moment donné dans l'après-midi il avait cru voir passer le pas de sa porte un trench coat beige mais non fausse alerte.

Dommage.

Il avait poussé un nouveau soupir. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Castiel après sa proposition. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé ce jour là ? Castiel lui avait bien souri et n'avait pas dit « non » ? Bon il n'avait pas dit exactement « oui » aussi mais tout de même !

Grommelant dans son coin, il s'essuya les mains sur son torchon qui ne le quittait plus. C'était pathétique de penser autant au brun, non ? Après tout il était venu quoi… trois ou quatre fois dans son bar ? Pas que Dean comptait réellement…

Et puis à chaque fois qu'il était venu ce n'était pas vraiment de son plein gré en fait. Ouais Dean se faisait vraiment des idées et il tombait toujours pour des beaux yeux et des gens bizarres. Et Castiel gagnait la palme du bizarre.

Il parlait peu, le regard toujours en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il pénétrait dans son crâne par la pensée et le fait qu'il ne quittait jamais son trench coat malgré le changement des températures était un autre aspect assez suspect.

Raaaah ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser ! On aurait cru à un lycéen ayant le béguin !

Et il n'était plus lycéen.

Et n'avait pas le béguin ! Juste une légère attirance ! Non. Une certaine curiosité. Oui voilà.

Le barman hocha la tête pour lui-même alors qu'un homme s'approchait au bar. Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir devant lui deux yeux bleus à couper le souffle.

Castiel.

Castiel était là dans son bar.

Castiel était là devant lui.

Et Dean ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, sa bouche faisant un petit « o » de surprise.

Bien. Il acceptait d'avoir le béguin.

Parce que pour une fois Castiel portait un simple teeshirt blanc avec un gilet noir et un jean noir. Le tout sans le trench coat et il le regardait toujours avec cet air de chiot perdu.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Wooo.

Depuis quand le gars avait une voix un peu graveleuse et lui faisait cet effet dans le ventre ?

Dean en perdit son torchon et s'approcha, un sourire enfin aux lèvres.

\- Salut Cas.

Cas ?

CAS ?

Zut. Le surnom lui avait échappé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit simplement, ses lèvres se mouvant en silence comme s'il répétait le surnom qu'on venait de lui donner puis il hocha la tête.

\- Tu es venu. _Finit par dire Dean en plaçant ses mains sur le comptoir et optant pour le tutoiement vu que le surnom était accepté._

\- Oui. Tu me l'as demandé.

La franchise de Castiel était tellement spontanée que le châtain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

A cette question, le brun se mordit les lèvres et Dean dût agripper le comptoir pour ne pas gémir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir avec autant d'excès ? Il savait se contenir habituellement ! Soit ça, soit le trench coat agissait comme un pare feu et le protégeait de toute envie de Castiel. C'était une des solutions plausibles.

\- Un verre d'eau ? _Proposa le barman et Castiel hocha vivement la tête._

\- Je suis désolé je n'aime pas vraiment la bière.

\- Oui je m'en suis aperçu.

Le brun lui sourit à nouveau tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Les deux restèrent là à se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité à Dean. Surtout avec le regard de Castiel fixé sur lui. Ce gars ne clignait vraiment jamais des yeux et il avait des yeux beaucoup trop bleus et hypnotisant pour lui.

\- Ca te va bien le gilet.

Non. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit cela, n'est ce pas ? Pas à voix haute en tout cas ?

Apparemment si, puis que la tête de Castiel se baissa pour regarder son propre gilet puis Dean avec un air gêné.

\- C'est… C'est Gabriel qui a choisi… Il… Il a dit que ça… ça changeait…

\- C'est bien. Vraiment. _Répondit rapidement le barman sentait la légère panique dans la voix du brun._

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi de tout et de rien. Castiel lui racontant des histoires sur son travail avec les enfants et Dean écoutant tout le temps. C'était le plus que le brun ait parlé par rapport à chacune de ses rencontres. Il avait l'air si passionné en parlant de son travail.

Bien sur ils avaient été interrompu par certains clients qui commandaient les boissons et le barman avait peut-être grogné ici et là mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Castiel regarda sa montre et grimaça.

\- Je… Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Oh.

\- Je… suis désolé…

\- Non t'inquiètes pas.

\- A la prochaine fois ?

Dean acquiesça vivement de la tête sous le sourire du brun et le regarda se frayer un chemin à travers les clients jusqu'à la porte du bar.

Bien. Pour un premier rendez-vous ce n'était pas si mal.

Et oui Dean considérait cette journée comme un rendez-vous-même si Castiel n'était pas au courant.

Mais il avait hâte de le revoir en tout cas~

* * *

Chu chu


	6. Menu 6

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le sixième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un petit moment sympa entre nos deux et une proposition pour une prochaine fois ~**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 6 :**

C'était son jour de congé. Le quasi seul du mois en fait.

Et il adorait passer cette journée dans son hamac derrière le bar sur la terrasse qu'il s'était aménagée pour avoir une sacrée vue sur le paysage plus bas.

Il avait mis plusieurs semaines au tout début à installer les planches en bois pour aménager le sol et ensuite monter les poteaux et la charpente pour surmonter la partie couverte. Et il s'était fait un plaisir d'attacher son hamac. Alors chaque jour de repos il le passait dedans avec quelques bières sur le tonneau en bois qui lui servait de table.

Un banc en bois était sur le côté avec quelques chaises arrondies en bois, pour les jours où ses amis s'invitaient par eux-mêmes et ils profitaient amplement du tout.

Aujourd'hui, cela allait être calme. Benny travaillait et avait un chargement à faire sur la côte. Ce n'était pas le jour de livraison de Crowley. Charlie était partie pour une nouvelle aventure avec Dorothy et son frère n'arrivait pas avant le mois prochain.

Confortablement installé dans son hamac pour l'après-midi, il ferma les yeux et laissa la légère brise du jour passer sur son visage, n'écoutant rien d'autre que le silence environnant.

L'emplacement de son bar n'avait pas été choisi au hasard et après quelques années il en était toujours fier. Alors oui comme tout le monde lui répétait, ce dernier se trouvait dans un trou paumé mais au moins c'était devenu son trou paumé.

Passant le bras par-dessus le bord du tissu, il tâtonna quelques secondes et finit par attraper sa bouteille de bière et en but de grandes gorgées.

Ouais journée parfaite en perspective.

Enfin presque.

Des petits coups résonnèrent à l'avant de son bar et Dean haussa un sourcil.

Tous ses clients connaissaient la date de son jour de repos, c'était le même jour chaque mois. Et tous ses proches connaissaient aussi cette date. Donc qui pouvait bien venir le déranger ?

Maugréant dans son hamac, il finit par hurler.

\- Y'a personne c'est FERME !

Et les coups cessèrent.

Satisfait il se réinstalla dans son hamac et referma les yeux, prêt à aborder sa sieste du jour.

Sauf que des pas se rapprochèrent et une petite voix timide les accompagnait.

\- Excuse-moi. Je pensais que c'était ouvert.

Dean se releva un grand coup, oubliant momentanément qu'il était dans son magnifique hamac et se cassa magistralement la figure devant son invité impromptu.

Et quel invité.

Castiel se tenait là, un sourire sur son visage avec ses yeux pétillants. Il portait à nouveau un gilet gris et un teeshirt blanc avec son jean bleu foncé.

Le barman se remit debout en une fraction de seconde et s'épousseta avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Je suis désolé. Je tombe mal ? Il n'y a personne.

\- C'est mon jour de repos.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé, je vais m'en aller alors. Je… oui. Au revoir. _S'excusa plusieurs fois le brun en se retournant._

Dean se précipita et le rattrapa par le poignet, ses doigts s'attardant sur la peau douce.

\- Non non reste. Tu peux rester avec moi et profiter du calme.

Castiel se retourna timidement et acquiesça de la tête, ses joues rougissant petit à petit en se rendant compte que Dean ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet et l'entraîna s'asseoir sur une des chaises et lui-même s'installa sur l'une d'elle pas trop loin.

Les deux restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, Dean se trouvant captivé par Castiel qui observait le paysage avec un émerveillement évident.

Il était complètement foutu et il s'en fichait maintenant.

Castiel était vraiment magnifique et il attendait à chaque fois ses visites avec impatience. Et même après la fête du bar, le brun était revenu quelques jours plus tard en sortant du travail. Il y avait eu un peu plus de monde à son bar que durant les après-midis accidentels des premières rencontres mais les deux avaient pu parler un peu plus.

Ils s'étaient racontés des anecdotes sur chacun de leurs frères et s'en étaient amusés.

Et si Dean devait se l'avouer, il pensait encore et toujours au presque baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger avant le dérangement par Chuck.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose Cas ? _Finit par demander Dean en brisant le silence._

\- Ton bar n'est pas fermé ? _Répondit innocemment Castiel._

Dean s'en amusa et lui fit signe de l'excuser quelques minutes pendant qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur du bar. Il en revint rapidement avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au brun. Ce dernier l'a prit et en but quelques gorgées et Dean mentirait s'il n'avait pas observé attentivement une des gouttes s'échapper et couler le long de ce cou.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose avant de devenir encore plus frustré dès que Castiel partirait.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme d'habitude sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait

\- Je vais y aller. _Finit par grimacer Castiel en se levant_. Je dois préparer ma classe pour demain.

\- D'accord.

Le brun se dirigea vers l'avant du bar suivi par Dean. Et s'il matait ses fesses il n'allait pas le nier. Il faut dire que le jean que portait Castiel moulait ce qu'il fallait.

Et Dean venait d'ajouter un nouvel ingrédient à ses rêves.

Qu'on le damne.

Sans qu'il s'aperçoive, Castiel s'était retourné vers lui, la main sur la portière de sa voiture avec un air gêné et toussota pour le sortir de sa transe.

\- Dean ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… euh… ma portière est coincée.

Oh.

Le barman eut un rictus et roula machinalement des épaules, faisant signe à Castiel de s'éloigner. Il examina la portière et comprit d'où le problème pouvait venir et en une fraction de seconde débloqua la situation.

\- Le carrosse de monsieur est avancé _. Annonça le châtain en ouvrant la portière._

\- Merci. Gabriel insiste pour que je change de voiture mais je l'aime bien celle là.

\- Si tu veux je peux jeter un coup d'œil la prochaine fois que tu passes ?

C'était une demande de rendez-vous mais cette fois Dean le nierait si on lui demandait. Il proposait juste un service à un charmant Alien.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. J'aime bien la mécanique et si t'es sage je te montrerai Baby.

Les joues de Castiel se colorèrent à la mention du nom et les yeux du barman s'écarquillèrent.

\- Baby ma voiture. _Toussa le châtain._

\- Oh. D'accord. Avec plaisir alors. A la prochaine fois Dean. _Sourit le brun en montant dans sa voiture._

Dean le regarda à nouveau partir et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il commençait à lui faire perdre la tête, la prochaine fois qu'il le voyait il allait devenir fou.

Fou d'un alien.

* * *

Chu chu


	7. Menu 7

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le septième OS de cette série !**

 **Je suis désolée pour les jours de retard mais avec la reprise du boulot, pas une minute à moi ! Donc voici la suite !**

 **Avec une avancée... Enfin normalement**

 **J'espère que cet OS plaira**

* * *

Menu 7

Castiel était revenu. Deux à trois fois par semaine et Dean avait été ravi. Non plus que ravi. Mais complètement frustré.

Il avait admis avec lui-même que oui l'alien lui plaisait vraiment le mois dernier. Il était foutu et était en accord avec ce résultat. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi frustré ?

Ce n'est pas comme ci quelque chose l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Ou alors si c'était possible. Castiel l'hypnotisait tellement qu'en fait il ne voyait jamais le temps passer en sa compagnie et cela le retenait de faire le moindre geste.

Donc Castiel était bien un alien. Avec sa famille de fous.

D'ailleurs, il se serait bien passé de les revoir ceux-là. Il se serait aussi bien passé de la conversation avec Gabriel sur le meilleur moyen d'atteindre l'orgasme chez un homme. Ce mec avait des sujets de conversation assez bizarrement choisi. Et Dean refusait de croire qui lui avait parlé de son petit frère. Il niait même toute pensée de ce mec parlant des orgasmes de son frère.

Rien que l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait au même point : essuyant ses verres avec le même torchon tout en réfléchissant. Surement trop. Et le brun qui devait arriver incessamment sous peu le faisait danser un pied sur l'autre.

Non.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Dean Winchester ne se laissait pas faire et il allait partir à la chasse à l'alien.

Il devait faire un geste et c'était cet après-midi ou jamais. En plus cet après-midi, il allait enfin pouvoir lui montrer Baby !

La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur le brun et le sourire du barman s'agrandit. Depuis qu'il venait ou plutôt passait le soir, Castiel ne portait plus son fameux imper beige mais simplement un jean avec un polo ou un simple teeshirt et gilet. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que son frère le conseillait sur quoi porter mais il doutait que Gabriel lui conseille des vêtements qui l'habillaient autant.

Vu la seule conversation plus ou moins sérieuse qu'il avait pu avoir avec lui, il avait vraiment eu peur de voir débarquer Castiel en bas résille. Quoique…

Le brun le salua d'un geste de la main et Dean balança son torchon sur le comptoir, criant à Ash de servir les prochains clients qui se pointeraient.

Plutôt intrigué par la tournure des évènements et le changement de lieu, Castiel le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'arrière du bar là où se trouvait comme un petit hangar en bois abritant une voiture noire.

Plus il s'approchait, plus Dean s'impatientait de lui présenter Baby. Après tout c'était la vraie seule femme de sa vie – et il ne fallait surtout pas laisser Charlie entendre cela.

Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Cas. C'est Baby. Baby c'est Cas.

Assez amusé par la présentation, le brun sourit en penchant la tête sur un côté comme à son habitude. Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher plus que cela de la voiture. Avec sa malchance avec les engins motorisés, il ne voulait surtout pas abîmer la belle voiture devant lui.

\- Allez. Approche elle ne va pas te mordre. _S'amusa Dean même si lui voulait bien mordre le brun._

Doucement Castiel s'approcha de Dean et de la voiture. Ce dernier entreprit de lui en faire le tour et de lui expliquer toutes les caractéristiques de son Impala Chevrolet 1967 avec une passion dévorante.

Effectivement, cette voiture n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre voiture que le barman avait réparé durant plusieurs jours en pestant qu'il conduisait une dangerosité vivante. A plusieurs reprises Castiel avait haussé les épaules, du moment que sa voiture l'emmenait d'un point A à un point B, le reste il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? _Proposa Dean._

Après une légère hésitation, Castiel finit par acquiescer et le barman ouvrit la portière côté passager. Totalement fier de sa voiture et de pouvoir en faire une démonstration, il s'installa au volant et démarra le contact. Au même moment la radio se mit en marche, le son a fond et les joues de Castiel prirent une jolie teinte colorée en entendant les premières paroles de _I wanna fuck you like an animal._

Dean eut les yeux écarquillés et se précipita pour éteindre la radio. D'accord il aurait aimé faire tout ce que la chanson disait à l'alien, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de le faire fuir là maintenant alors qu'il était presque sur de pouvoir espérer quelque chose.

Avec un raclement de gorge de gêne et une radio éteinte, ils purent enfin entreprendre la balade.

 **oooOOOooo**

Après un petit tour en voiture, ils revinrent derrière le bar et les deux descendirent de la voiture. Enfin presque. Castiel se retrouva coincé dans l'Impala et une légère moue boudeuse apparut. Cela n'arrivait qu'à lui.

Dean fit prestement le tour de la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Désolé, parfois les portières coincent un peu.

\- Je suis maudit avec les voitures de toute manière.

Et pour prouver sa théorie, une fois sortit Castiel réussit à accrocher un bout de son gilet dans le coin de la portière ouverte et tenta de tirer dessus sauf que le bout de tissu se décrocha un grand coup et lui donna de l'élan pour se retrouver dans les bras de Dean.

Les yeux du châtain suivirent instantanément les lignes de son visage et arrivèrent vers ses lèvres et les fixèrent comme il y a quelques mois.

C'était le moment. Dean Winchester pouvait mettre fin à une frustration extrême que l'alien lui procurait de semaine en semaine. Il passa ses mains sur les reins du brun et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui tandis que Castiel posait ses propres mains sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant et alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles face à lui.

\- Dean ? _Résonna une voix le stoppant avant qu'il ait pu atteindre son but._

\- Sammy ? _Sursauta le châtain en regardant son frère qui venait de débarquer._

\- Castiel ?

\- Sam, bonjour.

Comment ça « Sam » ? Dean regarda les yeux écarquillé de son frère et sa plus grande frustration entre ses bras.

Son petit frère connaissait l'alien ?

* * *

Chu chu


	8. Menu 8

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le huitième OS de cette série !**

 **Alors vraiment mais alors je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne me suis pas aperçue que je n'avais pas publié l'OS du mois d'août… Donc du coup pour fin septembre vous aurez les deux à quelques jours d'intervalles !**

 **Et dans cet OS enfin la frustration va s'envoler =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 8 :**

Dean en était à son deuxième ou troisième peut-être verre de whisky, il ne comptait plus.

Son alien connaissait son frère. Comment cela était possible ?

Bon il avait eu une brève conversation avec son petit frère qui a expliqué rapidement la situation. Trop rapidement d'ailleurs.

Et l'histoire était liée à Gabriel le frère de Castiel.

Donc c'était forcément quelque chose de louche.

Le pire dans toute cette foutue histoire, son petit frère fort sympathique Sam Winchester lui avait cassé son coup. Son seul moment opportun qu'il avait pu saisir.

Et non.

Et depuis Castiel était passé moins souvent voire carrément il ne passait plus.

Peut-être à cause de son frère. Dean n'en était pas trop sur, ses idées se brouillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait une réponse.

Il reprit une gorgée quand le son de la porte le fit relever la tête.

Son alien venait enfin le retrouver ?

L'espoir fut vite de courte durée quand il aperçut Gabriel.

Le stupide frère à l'allure de proxénète.

Mais c'était peut-être cela le lien après tout ! Sam était un avocat travaillant pour un cabinet. Il avait pu défendre Gabriel d'une accusation de proxénétisme !

Ouais non. Il allait un peu loin dans ses réflexions.

Gabriel s'approcha du bar avec un grand sourire malicieux comme s'il préparait un plan malfaisant et se saisit sans vergogne de son verre et le finit d'une traite.

\- Alors Dean. Dis-moi tout. Il parait qu'une ancienne connaissance est revenue faire un tour en ville et t'as tout cassé avec mon frangin ?

Les sourcils du barman se haussèrent. Castiel s'était-il plaint ?

\- Non Cassie n'oserait jamais se plaindre ! Il était plutôt déçu.

Merde il avait parlé à voix haute. Le troisième verre de whisky n'avait pas aidé à la réflexion.

Castiel déçu ? Déçu de quoi ? De qui ?

Remerde. Gabriel avait le don d'embrouiller les gens ! Et cela commençait à l'exaspérer !

\- Ecoute Gabriel, tu vas me faire le plus grand plaisir au monde et dégager de mon bar. _Siffla Dean entre ses dents._

\- Oh là. Calmos Dean-o. _Répondit Gabriel en levant les mains en signe de paix_. Fais moi confiance voyons !

Faire confiance à Gabriel ? Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Que dieu lui vienne en aide s'il accordait sa confiance à Gabriel !

Au même moment la porte d'entrée sonna à nouveau l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Enfin presque, son petit frère passa la porte avec un grand sourire. Enfin petit, si on oublie le fait que Sam passe juste sous l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se rapprocha du bar et Dean ne put rien absolument rien dire. Non Gabriel se fit un réel plaisir de le couper en plein élan.

\- Sammy boy ?

\- Gabriel !

Le petit homme sauta du tabouret sur lequel il s'était précédent assis et alla carrément se jeter dans les bras de Sam.

Alors là… Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se servit machinalement un quatrième verre de whisky et le but d'une traite. Cela c'était une sacré nouvelle.

\- Je savais bien en voyant Castiel la dernière fois tu devais être dans le coin. _Sourit Sam._

\- Que veux tu mon petit frère a toujours besoin de moi. Surtout en ce moment. _S'amusa le plus petit en désignant Dean._

Sam suivit le regard de l'autre homme et pencha la tête. Dans quel pétrin Dean s'était-il fourré ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Bien. Le bar avait déserté cet après-midi.

Comme par hasard.

Ne le laissant qu'avec le frère fou et son propre frère discutant vivement des derniers mois.

Et pas n'importe quels derniers mois.

Non.

Absolument tout sur Castiel et lui et leurs manières de se tourner autour encore et encore.

Dean avait voulu se plaindre qu'on lui avait cassé son coup plusieurs fois mais Gabriel lui avait fait un regard qu'il ne souhaitait à personne et qui sonnait perversement.

Au final il avait réussi à s'en sortir en s'éclipsant à l'arrière dans la cour pour éviter les regards désobligeants de son petit frère qui s'amusait un peu trop de cette situation.

Mais au moins il avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire concernant le lien entre les trois hommes.

Sam avait tout simplement défendu une des sociétés de Gabriel et Castiel avait été là pour le soutenir durant le procès.

Comme quoi, Gabriel n'était pas un proxénète. Il était juste un businessman propriétaire de plusieurs sociétés et magasins vendant des jouets de farces et attrape. Heureusement qu'il n'avait parié avec personne concernant son métier.

Enfin maintenant il était fixé et rassuré.

Gabriel était juste un pervers.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas une personne bien connue s'approcher et lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Merde.

Personne n'avait encore réussi à surprendre Dean. Et il allait tuer celui qui avait réussi.

Enfin…

Devant lui se tenait Castiel, avec les bras le long du corps et la tête penchée sur le côté.

Ouais non. Il n'allait pas tuer Castiel… ou peut-être de plaisir.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Cas. _Sourit le barman._

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

\- On ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave.

\- Ah.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Bravo Dean.

\- Je vais y aller alors. _Répondit un peu tristement le brun en commençant à partir._

Bien Dean commençait à être vraiment trop frustré pour son bien et il était à côté de la plaque tellement Castiel lui avait manqué pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Cas attend.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa.

Et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice.

Il lui mordilla les lèvres, obligeant Castiel à ouvrir la bouche et il en profita pour glisser sa langue et partager un baiser plus sauvage, les mains du brun s'accrochant au tissu du tee-shirt qu'il portait.

Ouais. Il était irrévocablement accro à Castiel et il n'allait plus le lâcher.

* * *

Chu chu


	9. Menu 9

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le neuvième OS de cette série !**

 **Et dans les temps cette fois-ci ! Avec des rencontres ultra sympas avec la famille de Castiel !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 9 :**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Dean Winchester sifflotait tout en nettoyant son bar.

Un air heureux détendu sur le visage.

Même la livraison faite par Crowley hier ne lui avait pas gâché sa bonne humeur. Non il en avait trop à revendre.

Surtout depuis quelques jours.

Il avait enfin réussi à embrasser Castiel.

Et pas qu'une fois. Plusieurs fois.

Une partie de sa frustration s'était envolée.

Pas toute.

Non. Loin de là.

Depuis que Castiel et lui s'étaient enfin embrassés, il avait eu le droit à deux des conversations les plus maladroites au monde et les plus étranges.

La première avait été avec Gabriel le soir même. Et quoi de plus gênant que d'avoir une conversation avec le plus pervers des frères ? Apparemment cela ne gênait pas du tout le donneur de leçons.

En même temps il n'avait rien fait pour éviter cela. Il était rentré dans le bar avec la main de Castiel dans la sienne le soir même et les deux paires d'yeux présents- à savoir son propre frère Sam et Gabriel- les avaient surpris et aucun d'eux n'avait pu leur échapper.

Maudites soient les endorphines qui s'étaient échappés dans son corps et lui avait fait oublier le paramètre des frères encore dans son bar.

Du coup la conversation avait tourné autour d'histoires gênantes de la part de Gabriel, du rire de Sam se moquant fortement de son grand frère et des joues rougies de Castiel qui tentait de faire taire son frère mais apparemment c'était peine perdu.

Quand Gabriel commençait à parler, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Heureusement, un coup de fil les avait sauvés de la fin de conversation maladroite et perverse.

La deuxième conversation n'avait pas été mieux.

Elle s'était juste passée quelques jours plus tard après leur première sortie.

Dean l'avait emmené faire un tour avec Baby et ils avaient passé l'après-midi au bord d'un lac.

Un super après-midi. Castiel s'était excusé un nombre incalculable de fois pour le comportement de son frère.

Il aurait dû s'excuser pour la conversation avec le deuxième frère.

Dean avait eu la chance de recevoir la visite de Balthazar. D'ailleurs en le voyant entrer dans son bar, il ne se rappelait plus qui il était. Un grand blond guindé à l'air british qui ne ressemblait pas à Castiel, comment aurait-il pu faire le lien ? Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois il y a quelques mois.

Balthazar s'était tranquillement assis sur un des tabourets au comptoir, avait commandé un des burgers et un verre, avait mangé tranquillement.

Puis il avait payé ses consommations, avait commencé à se rendre à la sortie du bar avant de revenir sur ses pas de pointer un doigt sur Dean et de l'avertir.

\- Tu brises le cœur de mon frère et je reviendrai.

Et sans un mot de plus il était sorti le laissant pantois à son bar.

Si seulement cela avait été la plus bizarre des conversations avec la famille de Castiel.

Apparemment non.

Rien ne le préparait à la troisième conversation.

Conversation qui arriva aujourd'hui.

\- Alors c'est toi qui abuse de mon petit frère ? _déclara un homme en entrant dans son bar d'un pas élancé._

WHAT THE FUCK ?

Il releva la tête de son bar pour faire face à un tueur en série ni plus ni moins.

L'homme devant lui était blond, à peu près de la même taille que lui, un regard de tueur et un doigt pointé en face de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toi le brun sexy qui profite de mon petit frère ?

Brun sexy ? Dean fit une moue avec ses lèvres mais hocha la tête en accord avec une des affirmations.

\- Alors c'est bien toi le gars du restaurant perdu en plein milieu de la route ?

\- Bar. C'est un bar. _Siffla Dean entre ses dents._

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à confondre un restaurant avec un bar ?

\- Ecoute le blond décoloré. Je ne sais pas qui tu es donc tu vas gentiment sortir de mon bar.

\- Espèce de…

\- Luci !

Quoi ?

Dean s'écarta pour voir Castiel devant la porte du bar les mains sur les hanches.

Cet homme était de plus en plus sexy, non ?

\- Cassie. Cet homme abuse de toi !

\- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Luci !

\- Mais Cassie.

\- Lucifer. _Répondit le brun sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion supplémentaire_.

\- Bien. _Finit par capituler ledit Lucifer en sortant du bar non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier à Dean._

Castiel finit par relâcher la pression qu'il avait maintenue et se rapprocha de Dean se postant à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Tu as vraiment des frères très…

\- Envahissants ? _Proposa doucement le brun._

\- Je n'aurais pas dit cela comme ça mais oui.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu Michael. _Murmura Castiel._

\- QUOI ?

* * *

Chu chu


	10. Menu 10

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le dixième OS de cette série !**

 **Avec un tout petit de retard, j'en suis désolée ! J'ai pris quelques jours de congés sans internet donc pas de possibilités de publier ce weekend !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Menu 10 :**

S'asseyant doucement sur le canapé d'angle beige, Dean observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et sourit.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble que Castiel l'invitait à dîner chez lui.

Alors il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas du tout doué en cuisine et avait même réussi une fois à déclencher l'alarme incendie en faisant cuire des œufs. Mais Dean avait accepté et Castiel en avait été plus qu'heureux et avait promis de réussir son plat.

Alors maintenant il attendait sagement son amant qui était apparemment coincé dans la cuisine. Il avait proposé son aide mais le brun avait refusé catégoriquement.

Dean regardait les photos accrochées aux murs représentant la famille de Castiel. Il reconnaissait les frères fous et reconnaissait surtout le fameux Michael.

Il avait fini par le rencontrer. Enfin rencontrer… Cela était un bien grand mot puisque ce dernier avait débarqué un matin au petit-déjeuner chez le brun alors que Dean y avait passé la nuit. Et il avait été reçu par le grand frère en portant juste son boxer.

Et la réception avait été spéciale. Michael l'avait jaugé de haut en bas avec les sourcils froncés et s'était approché de lui, se postant à moins d'un centimètre de son visage et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes.

Et Dean étant un Winchester digne de ce nom, il n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois.

Castiel lui avait fini par arriver en trombe et avait réussi à se glisser entre les deux hommes pour fusiller du regard son frère et finir par le pousser dehors lui disant de repasser plus tard.

C'était bel et bien confirmé, Castiel était le seul homme sensé de sa famille et ses frères étaient tous fous. Enfin en tous cas il paraissait le plus normal !

D'ailleurs en repensant à cette nuit, Dean avait peut-être vu juste. Sous ses airs de jeune homme innocent, il était un vrai petit démon pervers dans un lit.

Pas que le châtain sans plaignait loin de là ! Mais cela avait été une bonne découverte.

Il sourit en voyant la photo juste à côté de celles des autres. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et Castiel dans son bar prise par Gabriel en cachette. Cet homme était un vrai vicieux fou. Mais après tout cela en valait la peine.

Dean allait pour demander si son amant avait à nouveau besoin d'aide dans la cuisine quand il entendit un bruit bizarre.

Une espèce de râlement un peu camouflé venant du coin du couloir. Il se pencha en avant et jeta un coup d'œil mais rien. Peut-être un écho d'un bruit à l'extérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que Castiel débarquait avec un plat cramé dans ses mains et un air penaud sur le visage.

Bon ce soir ils commanderaient des pizzas.

 **oooOOOooo**

Ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs minutes, le châtain ayant déjà défait les boutons de la chemise blanche. Il commençait à descendre petit à petit sous les gémissements du brun, ses mains se baladant sur la surface de peau disponible quand le bruit se fit réentendre.

Une nouvelle espèce de râlement plus rapproché cette fois-ci. Il releva immédiatement la tête et observa l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit mais toujours rien à l'horizon.

Les geignements de son amant le ramenèrent vite sur terre.

Il avait appris que Castiel était un homme exigeant en termes d'attention et surtout en termes de plaisir.

Revenant à sa première occupation –il avait quand même l'honneur des Winchester à défendre sur ce terrain- il reprit ses baisers et ses mains prirent plus d'assurance en défaisant le pantalon et réussissant à complètement l'enlever pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce.

Là un feulement et grondement retentit et Dean se redressa vivement.

Quel était ce foutu bruit encore ?

Il n'allait quand même pas être dérangé toute la soirée ?

En plus Castiel n'avait pas l'air d'y faire attention et continuait à se frotter contre ses hanches.

Cet homme allait le rendre dingue…. Enfin c'était déjà fait depuis plusieurs mois…

Une nouvelle fois il reprit ses baisers, traçant un chemin des lèvres jusqu'au nombril qu'il suça longuement écoutant les gémissements de plus en plus audible du brun.

Il sentit un léger picotement sur sa jambe suivit d'un râlement et cette fois il se releva complètement et se mit debout.

\- Dean ! _Gémit Castiel en se relevant sur ses coudes._

Le brun ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

Non il était plutôt occupé à regarder la bête féroce devant lui. Enfin plutôt à ses pieds.

Un chat.

Un stupide chat rayé roux qui le regardait avec des yeux de tueurs.

\- Dean ? _Répéta le brun en l'observant avant de finalement comprendre la situation_. Oh. Zut.

Zut ?

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?

\- Il a dû s'échapper de la chambre d'ami. Ne fais pas attention à lui. C'est juste le chat de Lucifer. Il m'a demandé de le garder quelques jours alors qu'il savait très bien que tu venais. _Annonça Castiel avec une nouvelle moue boudeuse._

Quoi ?

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Lucifer avait osé gâcher sa soirée ?

Il allait tuer le frère de son amant.

Quoique… Non… Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en prison avec Castiel dehors. Avec un sourire malicieux il se recoucha sur le corps alanguit du brun et sentit un nouveau picotement. Cette fois-ci il se tourna vers la bête avec un regard féroce.

\- Couché Satan !

Et sans demander son reste, le chat repartit en direction du couloir et Dean put reprendre son activité avec un grand plaisir.

Un Winchester n'allait quand même pas perdre face un petit chat ! Non mais oh !

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
